Couples!
by pikachufreak93
Summary: This is a series of oneshots based on the couples of Harvest Moon! Give me a suggestion, and I will do that couple for you! This will be extended as long as I get reviews!
1. Muse

_A/N: Okay, this will just be filled with one shots between the different Harvest Moon couples! Give me a couple and I will do a one shot for them, so you decide!_

**Angelo and Anita- Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar**

"Angelo!" I called as I walked into my boyfriend's home. "You left your paints at my house," I giggled as I turned the corner to find him sprawled out on the floor, staring intently at a piece of canvas, a pencil stuck behind his ear, safely nestled next to his curly brown hair.

"I knew I was missing something!" He exclaimed, jumping up to grab the paints from out of my arms. He kissed me hard on the lips and plopped back down onto the floor. "Now I can finish my painting."

"What are you painting?" I asked, kneeling next to him on the floor.

"My muse," He answered thoughtfully, carefully sweeping the brush across the paper. His tongue crept to the edge of his lips as he concentrated, and I fought the urge to kiss him. He was so cute! I peeked over his shoulder at the painting, but only caught a splash of yellow before he swiped it away and wagged his finger at me. "It's a surprise," He scolded. I giggled again as he pecked me on the cheek. "Now off you go, I will come find you when I'm finished!"

"Oh fine," I sighed. I left and went back to my farm to water my crops. I was very gentle with them, but somehow I still managed to get covered in dirt. I was watering my last turnip when I heard a voice behind me.

"Anita!" The voice called. I spun to find Angelo racing up the hill towards me. A grin broke out on my face.

"Angelo!" I shrieked joyfully, forgetting how dirty I was. I ran towards him and he scooped me into his arms.

"Hello, love," He whispered. "I came to show you my painting." He reached into his knapsack and pulled out a rolled up canvas. He unrolled it with a shake and presented it to me. I gasped. The painting was of me, sitting amidst a field of flowers. I gawked at it. As always, Angelo's painting was incredible, detailed and realistic, but with a hint of surreal beauty.

"It's-it's beautiful," I breathed.

"You inspire me," He smiled. I looked down at myself. I was an average farm girl covered in dirt, but somehow Angelo always managed to make me feel beautiful.

"I love you," I replied, snaking my arms around him.

"I will always love you, my beautiful muse," He said, leaning down to gently kiss my collarbone.


	2. Rain

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions guys! Okay, this next one was suggested by Kurayami Angel! It is a bit short, but I hope you guys like it! I have more written, including the other suggestions I got, so as soon as I get reviews I will update again! Thanks!

**Kasey and the Harvest Goddess- Animal Parade**

I hurried to the goddess pond, jacket pulled up over my head to block the falling raindrops. As I entered the pond area, I could hear the goddess laughing. I approached cautiously and was almost blown back by her beauty as I saw her. She was sitting at the edge of the pond, head tilted skyward. She saw my and smiled gently. "Good afternoon, Kasey," She greeted me, her voice like bells.

"Your majesty," I bowed low. She giggled.

"I do have a name," She said, rising. "And I entrusted you to know it."

"Cefia," I nodded. "A beautiful name." I walked over to stand next to her.

"I love the rain," She breathed. She took my hand and leaned against me. My heart sped up and my breath hitched as she kissed me, the rain still pattering around us. My hair plastered against my forehead, but she didn't seem to care. She looked perfect, as she always did. How I had ended up with someone so perfect, I wasn't sure. "Not only does it help the island, but it makes for romantic kissing." She smiled. My face broke into a goofy grin and we kissed again. I was drenched by now, but as our kiss deepened that was forgotten. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, kissing my Cefia in the rain.


	3. Dinner

_A/N: Okay this chapter was suggested by __runegod2.0__. Oh, and thank you guys for the reviews!_

_**Ann and Jack - Friends of Mineral Town**_

"I made dinner," Ann called from the kitchen. I entered to find her sitting amidst dozens of dishes on the floor. She had made enough food to feed an army!

"Why so much food?" I asked curiously, bending down to gently tuck a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I was trying out some new recipes," She answered, face tilting up to capture my lips in a tender kiss.

"Yum," I grinned, but my face fell as took in all the food scattered around. "But I don't think we can eat all this food, sweetie."

"Then we can go for a walk afterwards and give some away, Jack," She told me. "I haven't been outside all day!"

"That's a new one," I laughed. She smacked me playfully on the side of the head.

"You better be nice if you don't want to sleep on the couch tonight," She scolded playfully.

"Okay, okay," I held up my hands in surrender. "You win. But can we sell the extra food to the people in town instead of give it away?"

"I don't think so, Mr. Greedy," She giggled, pecking me on the lips.

"Oh fine," I sighed. "Forgive me for trying to make an extra buck."

"You're forgiven," She said, and took my hands to pull herself up. "Now let's eat!"


	4. Stars

_A/N: Okay this chapter is for RainbowsNSmiles5! Thank you so much for reviewing!_

**Wizard and Molly- Animal Parade**

"The stars are beautiful tonight," I remarked. The wizard and I were laying in the field near my house, looking up at the heavens. Being in his arms felt magical, but then again it kind of was.

"They pale… in comparison to your beauty," He whispered in my ear. Coming from his and his love for the stars, that was about the most amazing thing anyone had ever said to me.

"T-thank you," I whispered back, almost afraid that talking would shatter the moment.

"You… are so different from anyone I've ever met," He continued. "Don't ever change, Molly."

"Okay, but-" I began. He cut me off with a kiss that sent my heart hammering. He trailed a line of kisses down my neck and I shivered in pleasure. Every time we touched it flt as if millions of stars were exploding around us.

"I love you," He told me softly. "And there is no one else I would rather spend forever with." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something blue. I looked closer and my eyes widened in shock. It was a blue feather! "Marry me?" He asked, searching my face.

"Yes," I answered, tears springing to my eyes. He tenderly wiped one away with the tip of his finger.

"Are you… sad?" He asked, seemingly puzzled. "Don't humans usually get excited when they are proposed to?

"These are happy tears," I explained. There was so much he didn't know about people, but I had a whole lifetime to teach him. "I love you."

"Oh," He nodded. "I'm glad. Without you to enjoy the stars with, my life would be incomplete."


	5. Child

_A/N: Okay, this chapter is for Tami511! Keep the reviews coming guys! As soon as I get one the next chapter is going up cuz I'm ready! Keep the suggestions coming!_

**Hikari/Molly and Gill - Animal Parade/Tree of Tranquility**

"Whatcha doin?" I sidled up to my boyfriend Gill, sitting at his kitchen table. He had been in here writing on a sheet of paper for the past half an hour. I was all done with my farm chores and extremely bored.

"I'd bore you even more if I explained," He replied, as if he had read my mind. He was really good at always knowing what I was thinking.

"You never bore me," I laughed. "You're my Gilly."

"Must you call me that childish nickname?" He sighed exasperatedly.

"I like it." I stuck out my bottom lip, pouting. He sighed again.

"Fine." He agreed, sounding like he was trying to appease a kid throwing a tantrum. "You are such a child." He mumbled under his breath. I glared at him.

"If I'm such a child then maybe I should just leave!" I said angrily, then wheeled around and headed for the door. I heard his chair screech against the floor and in a flash his hand was on my shoulder.

"Don't go," He pleaded. "I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed because my father is off taking a vacation and I was left in charge."

"Then maybe I should leave you to your work," I glared even harder at him.

"No, I need you here," He protested. "You help reduce my stress." He added. I wanted to be angry, oh how I did, but he pulled me into a fierce kiss and all my anger melted. "Besides, you look really hot when you pout." He smiled against my lips as I blushed. "So," He said hesitantly, pulling away. "Stay?"

"Always," I smiled.


	6. Leaving

_A/N: Okay, this suggestion was put in by Lumina123. And yes, this is based off the yellow heart event in the game, but with my own personal spin! Review please guys, if you want more!_

**Oliver and Antoinette- Grand Bazaar**

A knock sounded on my door and I jumped. I had been about to get in bed. Who could be at my door this late? I hurriedly walked over to answer it, and was startled to open it and find Antoinette standing there. "Can I-" She began, but paused to take a deep breath. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," I smiled, waving her in. We sat at the table and she snickered softly as she took in my ratty pajamas. I was thankful she didn't make a rude comment like she normally would have. All was silent for a moment. "So," I gently pushed.

"My mom wants me to leave the town," She blurted. "She wants me to come be a fashion designer with her." She added, the words pouring out. My heart seemed to stop and my breath caught in my throat.

"You're leaving?" I asked, trying to mask the horror I felt at the possibility. Antoinette and I had become close, and I couldn't imagine life without her. We weren't dating, but we were good friends.

"I don't know," She replied, eyes downcast. "Becoming a designer has always been my dream, but there's someone I don't want to leave."

"Listen to your heart," I found myself the familiar phrase that my mom had taught me as a child escape my lips, but my mind was elsewhere.

"I think I know what my heart wants," She said softly. "My heart, Oliver, wants you." Before I could reply she leaned over and kissed me and my word seemed to light on fire. She pulled away after a minute, leaving me breathless, my mind fuzzy. She smiled at me. "Thanks for the advice, Oliver." She squeezed my hand and I nodded dumbly. She made to leave, but paused at the door. "If you're going to be with me," She called over her shoulder. "We need to get you some better clothes. You look like a country bumpkin." And with that she was gone. Well, that was Antoinette for you. I found myself still smiling as I got in bed.


	7. Ignoring

_A/N: Okay, this one is for Katrina. Keep reading and reviewing guys!_

**Anita and Lloyd- Grand Bazaar**

"Lloyd, I need to talk to you," I touched his shoulder from behind. He had been walking towards town.

"I'm busy," He shook my hand off and continued walking. "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't," I said loudly, and he stopped walking. I hurried to catch up and stand in front of him. "If I let you go, we won't ever talk about this."

"Fine," He glared at me, as if I was seriously putting off something much more important.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I got straight to the point, because I knew if I didn't that he would get bored of my rambling. And I needed to keep his attention.

"I haven't been-" He started.

"Don't lie to me, Lloyd," I cut him off. "I'm not stupid. I didn't tell you that I liked you so I could lose your friendship." My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't lose him, he was my best friend. Before I had made the biggest mistake of my life, we had done everything together, he had never been to busy for me. But lately he was always making excuses, and it was killing me. "I don't care if you don't return my feelings for you, but I can't lose you, Lloyd. I need my best friend."

"I-" He couldn't seem to find the words to say.

"Do you even care?" I asked, my hurt spilling over. "I thought you enjoyed having me as a friend. I guess I was-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because something unexpected happened. He cut me off with a kiss, pressing his lips hard against mine, desperately pulling me closer as he continued to kiss me almost hungrily. The rest of the world seemed to melt away until all there was was me and him, Anita and Lloyd. I had dreamed of this moment, but now that it was finally happening, there were no words to describe it. We finally broke away and Lloyd smiled at me.

"That's why I was avoiding you," He told me. "I really like you too, but I wasn't sure how to deal with it. I've met so many other girls, but no one has ever affected me like you do. I was scared, Anita."

"You were…scared?" I said disbelievingly. Brave, successful, emotionless Lloyd was scared because he liked me to?

"But not anymore," He explained, and kissed me again.


	8. Cheater

_A/N: Okay, this chapter is for . It is a bit different than what I've been doing, but I hope you still like it! Suggestions are welcome, and I don't mind doing repeats on a different subject but the same pairing!_

**Chelsea and Vaughn- Island of Happiness/Sunshine Islands**

"I hate you, you stupid cowboy!" I yelled, poking a finger into Vaughn's chest. "I can't believe you!"

"You are such a drama queen, Chelsea," Vaughn rolled his eyes, smirking. Did he even care how much he hurt me?

"You cheated on me!" I screamed. "With Sabrina!"

"It's not my fault she wore that dress," He moaned.

"You are such a pig!" I exclaimed. "We are so over!"

"Awh come on, Chels, baby," Vaughn drawled. But his sexy southern accent had lost all appeal. "It was one time, one girl."

"How can you say that?" My voice cracked as the tears that had been threatening me all day finally fell. "I thought I was special to you? I thought you loved me?"

"Haven't you learned by now that no one is special to me?" He answered, laughing darkly. I sucked in a breath.

"You are so selfish. I took pity on you! I thought you were antisocial because you were shy! But really, no one wants to be your friend. All that matters to you is you! You are a dirty rotten cheater!" I might as well have slapped him.

"You take that back!" He ordered. Tears were running freely down my cheeks as I shook with anger.

"Oh go to hell, Vaughn!" I shouted, then turned on my heel and left. I didn't need him, he was a cheater.


	9. Reward

_A/N: Okay, sorry for the bit of a delay! I was busy this weekend, but I should get back on track now! I'm going to do Kai/Mary next, then Elliot/Chelsea, and then another Vaughn/Chelsea. This is the order I got these suggestions in, so that's how I'm going to do them! Sorry that all of these are a bit short, but I'm doing a lot of them! If all of you really do want them longer, I can do that, but I need a couple of complaints first:) Anyway, please R&R! Oh, and this chapter is for MaroThePanda!_

**Pierre and Chelsea- Sunshine Islands/Island of Happiness**

"Close your eyes," Pierre ordered. "And open your mouth." He added. I did so obediently, smiling to myself. Pierre's cooking was so important to him, and lately it had become important that I was educated in taste. "Now tell me what ingredients are in this." He stuck a spoonful of soup into my mouth and I swished it around my tongue, experimenting with the taste. I swallowed slowly and opened my eyes..

"Potatoes," I said. He nodded solemnly. "And parsley, celery, flour, butter, onions, garlic, chicken broth, milk, and one last thing that I can't put my finger on." I finished. Pierre was grinning broadly.

"You," He smiled. "Are amazing. I will turn you into a cooking prodigy yet! The last ingredient is beef bouillon."

"Oh," I laughed and pretended to face palm. "Duh." I tried to appear serious, but failed and ended up in giggles. He sighed but was still smiling.

"I think that your competence deserves a reward," He said, tracing a finger along my jawbone. My breath caught in my throat as he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. Pierre may not look like the type to be good at this, but man he sure was. I pushed myself closer but he pulled away laughing. "If you want more than that," He teased. "You're going to have to get ALL the ingredients." He told me. I groaned.

"You're on." I said, my face set. I knew I would do whatever it took to get a bigger reward.


	10. Jealousy

_A/N: Okay, here it is! I made it slightly longer, as was asked! Please R&R! The order for upcoming chapters is Elliot and Chelsea, Vaughn and Chelsea, Anita and Lloyd, and Mark and Natalie. If you have suggestions about exactly what you would like to see, don't hesitate to ask! Remember, reviews are love!Oh, this chapter is for __RainbowsNSmiles5!_

**Mary and Kai- Friends of Mineral Town**

"What's wrong, Mary?" Kai asked me, sitting himself down next to me on the sand. "You've been even quieter than normal lately, and I haven't even seen you pick up a book in a wile."

"I've just got a lot on my mind," I sighed, looking out to the waves.

"Sharing is caring," He grinned, nudging me with his shoulder. I frowned.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He asked, and I was no longer the only one frowning. I looked down and my cheeks flushed.

"Popuri," I mumbled. Kai looked shocked.

"You're upset because of Popuri?" He seemed incredulous. I nodded furiously, still not looking at him. "But she's such a nice girl, how did she make you upset?" He had no idea, and I wasn't sure if that made me glad, or disappointed.

"She kissed you," I said softly, and a tear fell down my face.

"But why would that…oh." He paused for a moment, speechless. But then he was back as his normal self, which almost bothered me as much as seeing Popuri kiss him had. "You were jealous, weren't you?" He laughed robustly as if this were all some big game. Of course it was, this was Kai. I should have known better than to fall for him. But it was like I had read in many of my romance novels, the girl somehow always feel for the guy that was all wrong for her. Kai studied my face a moment. "Awh, don't cry Mary," He smiled and then did something that truly surprised me. He wiped away a tear with his finger and wrapped an arm around me. "I would rather have you kiss me," He breathed into my ear. My heart stopped beating in my chest as I turned my face up to look at him. I got lost in his eyes, like I always did when I talked to him. They were big and brown and warm and so full of emotion all the time. As he leaned in I panicked and scrambled out of his grasp and up off the sand. Before he could say anything I ran back towards home, my head spinning. Kai had tried to kiss me! I hurried into my safe haven and shut the door before leaning against the frame to catch my breath. Why had I run? Was I really that shy that I couldn't let a guy I'd been crushing on kiss me? He had said he wanted to kiss me! But maybe he had only said that to make me feel better. He and Popuri had kissed just yesterday, after all. I ran up to my room past my disgruntled parents and grabbed a book off the shelf. Screw Kai, I was going to read, and I was going to forget about him! I curled up into an armchair and opened the familiar book, but I couldn't focus. Thoughts about Kai and what-ifs kept creeping across my mind until I was ready to throw the book across the room. This was so unlike me, and I was kind of worried. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and my mother answered it.

"Kai!" I heard her say in surprise. My heart thudded in my chest. Why was he hear? What did he want?

"I came to see Mary, if that's alright," He said, playing the part of a gentleman perfectly. Part of me wanted him to come see me, but the other part wanted my parents to send him away.

"Sure, come in," My mother offered warmly, and my heart beat like a drum. "She's upstairs, but she seems to be a bit out of sorts."

"Thanks," Kai's voice drifted towards my room as his footsteps cam closer. I took a deep breath. I was not going to make a fool out of myself this time. The door creaked open and in stepped Kai, looking as handsome as ever in his purple bandanna. "Mary?" He asked tentatively. "Are you okay?" He seemed genuinely concerned, and I was touched.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I-I really did want to kiss you." I admitted, my face going scarlet, much to my embarrassment.

"Which is why I came to see you," He replied, coming to sit on the arm of my chair, his thigh brushing my arm. "I want to kiss you too."

"But why?" I squeaked, the close contact making me awfully nervous.

"Because you are amazing," He laughed loudly. "And because I don't want you to be jealous anymore." He leaned down and his lips brushed against mine for a fraction of a second before I pulled away.

"B-but what a-bout P-popuri?" I stuttered. His warm breath in my face was distracting, making it hard to think coherently.

"I never really liked her anyway." He shrugged, and leaned forward again.

"But-" I began, pulling back.

"Stop making this difficult, Mary," He smiled. I took a breath and this time it was me that closed the distance between us.


	11. Proposal

_A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter! This is for Abidee! Thanks for the reviews guys, keep it up! The order for chapter is Vaughn and Chelsea, Anita and Lloyd, Mark and Natalie, Lumina and Jack, Anita and Amir, Maria and Ray, and Jin and Luna. Suggestions are always welcome, even repeats!_

**Elliot and Chelsea- Sunshine Islands/Island of Happiness**

"C-can I ask you a question?" Elliot was bright red, and by his stuttering I could tell he was nervous. I had just won the Cow festival, so I was in a pretty good mood.

"You can ask me anything," I smiled. "We're dating, remember?" I pecked him on the cheek and his face went even redder, if that was even possible. We had only been dating for a month, but we had been really great friends ever since I had moved to the island almost two years ago. I really loved him, and it felt as if we had always been together. Hence my confusion at his nervous demeanor. I gave him a curious look and he answered by taking me hand and pulling me away from the crowd to a shady spot underneath a tree. He took a deep breath, got down on one knee, and pulled out a blue feather. I gasped.

"Chelsea, will you m-marry me?" He asked softly.

"Yes!" I squealed, bending down to hug him. "Yes yes yes!" We stood and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I was afraid you would say no," He admitted.

"Never! I love you," I told him. "Oh I can't believe this!" I twirled around and laughed happily. Elliot had this huge grin on his face. This was by far the best day I had ever had in my entire life. He waited for me to calm down, and when I finally did he was sitting, leaned against the tree. I sat next to him and sighed contentedly. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we gazed into each other's eyes. He kissed me gently and smiled against my lips.

"You're amazing," He whispered. "And I love you so much. I want to spend forever with you."

"Me too," I breathed, running my fingers through his pink hair. I pulled off his glasses and tossed them aside before deepening our kiss. I pushed us closer and closer until suddenly Elliot fell backward onto the grass with me on top of him. "Oops," I giggled breathlessly. "I guess I'm still a bit excited from your proposal."

"That's just fine," He murmured, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me down to meet his lips again. A cough from next to us sent us scampering apart.

"I see you accepted," Natalie grinned at us as Elliot flashed scarlet again.

"Of course." I replied, smiling. I kissed Elliot again, not caring if his sister was watching.


End file.
